Most vehicle door hinges are single pivot hinges. That is, a pivot pin holds two cooperating members in rotational relationship such that one hinge member may rotate in respect to another hinge member about a common axis. The first hinge member is attached to the cowl side or body of the vehicle while the second hinge member is attached to the door of the vehicle. Usually two hinges are used for each door, the first hinge member of the first hinge being mounted high on the body cowl side while the second hinge member of the first hinge is mounted high on the door of the vehicle, and the first hinge member of the second hinge being mounted low on the body cowl side while the second hinge member of the second hinge is mounted low on the door of the vehicle. The axis of the hinge pins are usually aligned along a common axis.
It is necessary to provide a full open stop for the door. Unrestrained motion beyond the design limits of rotational travel of the door can cause the outer surface of the door to strike and damage body members such as fenders or cowl sides. These stops are often separate members attached to the door and the vehicle body which requires additional man hours to mount this hardware and additional reinforcements of the vehicle door and/or body. A stop integral with the hinge would be advantageous.
Intermediate stops or detents for a vehicle door hinge are also desireable. This intermediate stop position allows the door to remain partially open in a fixed position. This intermediate stop position could still allow for ingress and egress in cramped or restricted areas. The detent or intermediate stop can prevent inadvertent unrestrained motion of the door from putting a high shock or impact load against the full open stop.